Diary of Quistis Trepe
by maegurwen
Summary: Quistis's veiw on events as she logs things in her diary.
1. First Diary Entry

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from final fantasy 8

Quistis's diary

First Diary Entry

Today was okay, became an instructor! I'm slightly nervous that I will screw up teaching pupils. I haven't been so happy since I became a SeeD.

Cant wait to teach thought.

Just looked through my list today of students that will be in my class.

At least three names stand out, Squall Leonheart, Zell Dincht and Seifer Almasy.

Squall and Seifer tend to have fights and Zell and Seifer has arguments. I usually have to split Seifer and Squall up, which is a bit of a nusance sometimes. Why can't they just get allong. Do they really hate each other that much?

Seifers going to be trouble, I just know it!


	2. Before the Exam

Second Diary Entry: Before the exam

I know its been a little over a year since I have written in my journal, but with all the classes and making sure the pupils train and do their homework is hard work.

Tomorrow the students take their exams, I am a bit worried about Seifer.

He has failed the exam allot of times.

I think that he wont be able to make it to becoming a SeeD.

He hasn't got the right attitude for it.

Zell seems to be doing well, I am confident he will do well.

As for Squall, I have equal faith in him to complete his exam. He has to go to the fire cavern tomorrow. Hopefully he will remember.


	3. Fire Cavern

Fire Cavern

Wow! Impressive!

He managed to get through that cave and beat Ifrit.

Although there was a little problem, he was supposed to go in the morning. Seifer being Seifer , injured Squall. Well actually they injured each other. They both have scars across their nose; Squall's is the opposite direction to Seifer's.

Squall was in infirmary longer than Seifer. I was called down to pick him up and walk him back to the class. After registration I told Squall to meet me by the gate and gave him two GF'S (Guardian Forces). The new student Selphie Tilmitt was extremely late. I heard later from Squall that he bumped into her before the lifts and offered to guide her round the Garden. I've never really known him to do that, but there is a first time for everything.

I met Squall by the gate and we ran off to the cavern.

Its very hot in there for this time of year, but then again it's a fire cavern, its hot all year round! From what I have seen today, Squall will defiantly get into the exams, and I think he will do rather well.


	4. Exam most rebellious

Exam most rebellious.

Well that's the most interesting exam that I have come across In a little while.

Zell, Seifer and Squall I put in the same group together. No surprises that Zell wasn't happy about Seifer being the captain. I put them as group B and I put Selphie in group D. The trip to the docks was slightly amusing. Seifer taunting Zell per usual. Squall started talking about there being a girl in the infirmary this morning. Well actually it was more like he was asking if I saw a girl in there this morning. Seifer replied to that with a taunt about puberty to squall and calling Zell a chicken.

On the boat, Seifer was being obnoxious. I know they all thought that I didn't notice, but I did. Once the mission was explained, Seifer decided on squall going outside the boat. A few minutes after Squall left the group the boat landed.

All the groups headed off. About 50 odd minutes later I was shooting a mechanical spider that was chasing Squall, Selphie and Zell. Seifer had made it back in time about 10 minutes previous to the rest of his group, which I wasn't to amused about.

From what I heard from Zell, Seifer made a decision that he shouldn't have and they ended up fighting on a tower near the top of Dollet.

Seifer will never follow orders and I doubt that he will become a seed at all!

He doesn't have the drive to communicate the correct orders. I have no doubt that Squall, Zell and Selphie will pass as well as Nida, who has a promising career in front of him.

Currently at balamb dock, told the others to head back when they are ready. None of them know that the SeeD ball is tonight! That might be a shock or it might not, we will see!

Seed Party.

Well it's this evening and everything is going well.

Sitting at the table I am watching all the new SeeD recruits.

Nida, Squall, Selphie and Zell passed like I knew they would. Squall was calm as usual, but the others kind of over did the excitement. I caught them in the hallway, Zell yelling SEEEEED, Selphie skipping up and down the hall and Nida muttering under his breath about allot of things and I swear he muttered that he wanted to take over the world or maybe it was something about now was his time after all this time to do something worth while.

Squall was standing at the side with one foot on the ballrooms pillar. Selphie got him to join the Garden festival club I think. Either that or he really wants to be alone that he will say anything to get her to go away. Zell tried shaking hands with Squall but he wouldn't budge. Then a girl, who I have never seen before, walked up to him. I'm not sure but I think she is already taking a fancy to him. He then got dragged onto the ballroom floor to dance.

He wont dance with me, that's for sure anyway. Managed to catch up with him about going to the Training centre. I'll update later about it.


	5. What do i do now?

What do I do now?

Well that's what I am asking myself right now.

I met up with Squall and we went to the secret area behind the training centre and I started to talk to him about my thoughts. It was like talking to a brick wall! He just wouldn't listen to me at all, said that he didn't want to get burdened with anyone else's problem. It wasn't a problem thought, I'm not an instructor anymore and I thought that he might at least listen to me about that. We left after midnight, just to encounter a bug hassling a woman in distress. I don't recognise her at all, and after the battle some people dressed in uniforms to help her along the way. I don't know. It's all confusing.

I went to my quarters after that and went to sleep in a bit of a mood.

Next morning I got summoned by headmaster Cid, to be told that three of the students would now be going on a mission. I nodded. He told me Squall, Selphie and Zell would be going to help a resistance in timber. I was also told that Seifer was to go into the detention room and that It would be my job to keep an eye on him.

Great, just what I needed. I just feel that I have failed.

And what's worse is that I knew Seifer was going to be trouble and he proved it.

What a jerk.


	6. Timber Station

Timber Station.

Why me?

Things just seem to get worse.

I kept an eye on Seifer as he started to ask me stuff about Squall, Zell and Selphie.

And I did answer some of them. Finally he seemed to snap. He managed to get out of the detention room and knocked over both guards, injuring them in the process, and ran off towards the entrance of the garden screaming something about the fact that they sent rookie SeeD's on the first mission to timber.

I decided to head out after him as he was my problem and my responsibility. Headmaster Cid grabbed my arm and asked to get him to stop without causing harm to anyone else.

I nodded and ran.

It took me about half a hour but I got to Balamb town and got a train from there, as I had got information that Seifer had gotten the train.

I got to Timber about ten minutes later and had a think about where he might go. I went to the pub and snuck in.

I asked the bar man if I could go out the back of the pub, and he agreed.

Just then a man came in complaining that the trains were not working and that a couple of guards had mugged him, taking his precious card.

I snuck out back and ran up the side of the building.

I managed to catch Seifer in my vision running up the stairs.

Downstairs I could vaguely hear bits and pieces of a conversation, but decided not to pursue it as it was not my business.

I ran into the television studio and caught Seifer rooting around the room. A couple of studios away I could hear some music playing, and then a voice.

Seifer turned round. He ran into the studio and attacked a couple of guards and took the president hostage.

Defiantly trouble.

I knew the cameras were on so I asked the timber team to come to the studio. They must have been really near because they turned up two minutes later.

Zell let slip we were from garden and mentioned a Rinoa. Maybe she told him about the president at some point. At this point Seifer reversed into the room that he had been searching previously with the president still under his grip.

I ran after him with the group following a little way behind.

I got into the room but then I stopped as thought I was frozen and I could not see anything. When I came round, seifer was gone and everyone else was standing behind me. They knew the president had escaped and that he had mentioned on the broadcast about a sorceress. Then exiting the building we sat outside the station contemplating where to go. There was now five of us and we needed someplace to go.


	7. Galbadia Garden

Galbadia Garden.

Well, it seems like were in for some travelling.

First we had a discussion in the pub, where a resistance member from the forest fox invited us back to her house so that we were safe from the soldiers that are patrolling the streets.

It was a close call because the soldiers knocked, but we headed upstairs.

Then there was an argument about Seifer.

Rinoa was hoping that he was still alive, and Squall was saying that Seifer might not be alive because he attacked the president and that the sorceress may have killed him.

I explained the whole detention room thing to them as well. Zell looked depressed huddling by a plant or a pot.

Finally we came downstairs and waited for squall to think of something.

I referred to the SeeD book and article. He remembered what it was.

We were to go to the nearest Garden and that was Galbadia.

Squall split us into groups and I ended up travelling with Rinoa, while Selphie, Zell and Squall travelled together.

She did genuinely carefree, which is not really that fair as I just worry sometimes.

We bumped into Zone, who is a friend of Rinoa's, who gave everyone train tickets. But he wasn't counting on me turning up, and I got his ticket. I feel guilty for that as he wanted to escape but now he has to hang around timber for a while.

We all made the train on time which was good.

We got off at a particular stop and headed for the woods, which is were the weirdness to my day comes in.

Rinoa was having another argument with Squall at the time. I felt as thought I couldn't stand up. Zell was watching shocked, like he knew what was happening to me but wasn't going to say anything.

Then as I fell I could just about see selphie swaying and then I seemed to pass out.

When I awoke I felt a bit strange, and the dream had been stranger still. But I knew as soon as I started to get up that Selphie and Squall had passed out.

Rinoa was kind of hovering above Squall and Zell had been keeping an eye on Selphie and me.

We just forgot about the dream and went on towards Galbadia garden. Me and Rinoa arrived there first. We waited until the others turned up. Then walked to the gates. I told the others to wait.

A while later I was explaining everything to the Headmaster of Galbadia garden.

I tried to take everything in that he was telling me. Apparently Seifer had been trialled and executed.

I went to the reception room and found everyone there.

Told them the news. Zell was happy that they were not going to do anything about the incident. Rinoa was sad about Seifer. And then Squall went a bit crazy. Something about past tenses, which I was confused about.

We found him at the gate and started running towards the edge of Galbadia garden.

Rinoa pretended to be a SeeD as Martine ( the headmaster) came to meet us.

Apparently we needed a sharpshooter and they had one.

His name is Irvine Keanis. And he likes ladies allot.

When Irvine arranged the groups he had Rinoa and Selphie at his side, which made me a bit mad.

Squall did better. I was stuck with Rinoa and Selphie, which is better than what Irvine did.

Somehow I know him but I don't know from where. Were off to the train station again.


	8. Deling City

Deling City

I couldn't help feeling that I knew Irvine from somewhere, so on the trip to the train station I asked selphie if she had the same feeling as I did. She said she did have that feeling that she had met him before, but she wasn't sure where.

I also happened to mention the reaction on Zells face to them, and that he wasn't entirely pleased.

At the time it looked like Zell was going to punch Irvine. I think the guys should of left first, since Irvine was staring at us the whole time that we left.

I wonder if Seifer is dead. He happened to mention that he had seen Rajin and Fuijin as he was coming out of the building, before meeting up with us, and they reckoned Seifer wasn't dead. Knowing him and his tough shell attitude, I think I would have to agree with his little group.

About half a hour later we got to the train station, and it seems that Squall's group had got there before us. They must have been running. We had been walking.

We got on and looked around. At once Selphie was bouncing up and down and asking for the door to be opened. Why do I get the feeling that she seems a bit too care free.

All at once chaos descended on the train. Irvine had gone to find Selphie, so for her sake I asked Squall to check up on them. Irvine looks like he will chase any woman around. Luckily Squall and Zell are a bit more reserved than Irvine when it comes to the ladies. Zell is more interested in hot dogs than he is with women, although I did notice once a couple of months back that one of the library girls got a bit embarrassed when he walked in. As for Squall, he seems not to be interested in anyone as he keeps himself to himself.

As I was saying, Irvine came back in and started to chase Rinoa until I said something. He started talking about loneliness of a sharpshooter and to leave him to his own devices.

At this point Zell punched the train floor, which made the train bounce just a bit.

The train announcer wasn't sure what was going on. All I know is that we were heading for Deling City to see a General Caraway. Later we arrived at Deling City.

One thing I have noticed with Deling City is it is the only City that I have been to that has escalators, especially from the train station. I took the girls and headed for General Caraway's house, even thought Rinoa was running far ahead of us.

When we got there, the guard thought that he recognised Rinoa. The guys turned up and were told that they had to go to a tomb outside Deling city to get a code. We decided to wait for them as it didn't require us to go.

Half an hour later they returned with the code and told it to the guard. How long does it take to get a code? Apparently someone who went the other day didn't come back, that's why the guys had to go get the code. I had a feeling that we were in for a long night…and that was what it was. A long night.


	9. The Long Night

The Long Night

The room we sat in was quite spacious and just sat to the left of the double doors of the house. Irvine was behind a desk with his feet up on the table. Squall was just standing, thinking per usual. Selphie was staring out of the window. Zell was practicing his kicking and boxing. I was sitting on the couch thinking about how long this guy was going to make us wait. Rinoa was sitting on a chair near to me, when she got up and said she was going to go have a word with him.

After going out the door she came back in and told us not to worry and that it is her house.

I was shocked, I don't know about everyone else.

How can a resistance member be rebelling against military when there was someone in her family that was a General. I was guessing that General Caraway was her father.

After she had gone, General Caraway came in.

We asked what he had done with Rinoa, and Zell came out with the whole "so you're her father huh?". Actually Zell came out with everything that I was thinking of at the time. Zell is smarter than he looks.

General Caraway said that Rinoa wasn't involved with the mission.

He started briefing us on the mission and took us all out to the presidential palace and the gateway.

The team in the gateway would be responsible for catching the sorceress between both sets of bars and then Irvine would shoot from the presidential palace.

Somehow I got the feeling that I would be in the gateway team, and it was out of the question that Rinoa was going to join us. And its not the type of job you can give to Squall.

When we got back to the mansion, General Caraway wanted us to split into groups, and as I suspected me, Zell and Selphie were in the gateway team. Squall and Irvine where in the other team that would be stationed outside the presidential palace.

Squall, Irvine and General Caraway had started to leave, but we bumped into Rinoa on the way out who wanted to help. Thanks to Seifer and the whole resistant thing, Rinoa is getting it into her head that she maybe able to stop this Sorceress. I had an argument with her and said that I didn't have the time to talk through with her about it as we had a job to do.

So she sat in the room as we left.

General Caraway and the guys had been waiting outside for us.

I noticed as we walked that Squall and Irvine were lagging behind a bit, which is a bit unusual as Squall likes to keep up with everything. It seemed like they were talking. Irvine looked a little worried, which is unusual as he didn't seem nervous when we had met him a few hours earlier.

We stopped at the gateway and watched the guys walk off as we went into the gateway.

Then when General Caraway had passed us, I decided that I ought to apologise to her. I think was a bit to hard on her with the lecture.

When we got back to the house, it seems they were having a quarrel. We got locked in. I started to worry as I knew she was heading for the Sorceress and I voiced this to Selphie and Zell. So we started to try the doors. Zell kept watch out of the window.

Then I found a glass that was removable and decided to try it in the hands of the statue in the corner.

The statue turned. We ran into the tunnel and down some stairs and a ladder.

We started to get into the first of many sewage tunnels when we could hear music.

The parade was starting and we had less than five minutes to get through the sewers.

Eventually we managed to get to the gateway in time.

Zell kept an eye out and told me to flick the switch.

Then some more chaos broke out.

We headed down the ladder and opened the gateway door to peer out of it a bit. There was Rinoa, Squall and Irvine battling the sorceress. Then the door got pulled open by a weak Seifer. Zell punched him over and Seifer lay on the floor for a while. By this time I think Squall's group had won. But then the sorceress had threw some javelin like ice bolts. Irvine had disappeared by now and Rinoa was watching and screaming as Squall fell off the Sorceresses float.

Then out of nowhere, some Galbadian guards manage to grab us and arrest us. Then another one went up and lifted the bars.

The Sorceress ordered the guards to take us all to prison. But first she healed Squalls wound. Seifer was awake by now and started to leer over Squall. We were then knocked out. Luckily they never found anything but my whip on me, which is the weapon I carry.


	10. The great prison escape

The Great Prison Escape.

Prison, what can I say about it. Boring a bit. But then again it was designed to be boring.

I woke up in a cell with Selphie, Rinoa and Zell. Zell was still asleep.

I'm guessing that it was the dream world as Zell wouldn't sleep that long, not even If I shoved a hot dog under his nose.

We were weapon less. Obviously the mission had failed. Irvine must of not been able to shoot the target for one reason or the other. Squall and Irvine were not in the cell.

We could hear screaming from somewhere, when Zell woke up.

He said that he had dreamed that he was Ward and that it was boring as Ward had been working in a prison. The characters of the dream world had been Laguna, Kiros and Ward, although it didn't seem like a dream somehow.

Eventually Zell worked out that we were in a prison that he knew about.

Also he would have to break us out as his weapons are his fists; sephie thought it was because he knew about the prison. Zell confessed later that he had been the janitor in the dream and not a prison guard.

Rinoa had been taken out of prison by this point as her father had managed to get her out. But because Zell had asked and tried to protect her at the time, they started beating him up. It's not nice to watch.

A little later we faked that we had been bitten and Zell beat up the guard and went to get our weapons. Just in time too. Biggs and Wedge came along. Zell had recognised them and so had Selphie. This would be the first, but not the last time that their names came into my vocabulary. We won the fight and all I could hear as we left was one of them asking the other what is under lieutenant. Also we had a moomba helping us. We ran and tried to get to the top of the building and freed Squall. It seemed Seifer had left a while ago and left him at a torture of a demented guard.

He was happy when he got his gun blade back to a certain degree.

We found out about the operating arm from Squall. Selphie suggested jumping down until either me or Zell said something about getting squashed by the bottom of the jump. Then we had a vote. The vote was two against one to Zell.

He had to work the operating arm as me, Selphie and Squall got on.

Me and Selphie had a chat about Irvine, while Squall worked the machinery. I said that I had the feeling that I had met him before and I wasn't quite certain. Then I felt that I had met Selphie before, but I didn't voice it.

We got to the bottom eventually and found that what we thought was an entrance, was not an entrance. It filled up with sand.

Then we heard shooting. Then " ZELL!" me and Selphie screamed together before running fast into the arm. We stopped a few floors below and took a short cut to the ninth floor. Squall jumped down the two floors to save Zell. Me and Selphie both thought deep down that he must care to actually want to save Zell. Squall doesn't usually get on with people.

We got to that floor to see Zell holding onto Squall. Then we heard a clunk and Squall hit him on the head to let go.

Then there was another gun shot to silence all the gun shots.

Down the stairs looking smug was Irvine, until he got kicked down the stairs by Rinoa. I started to giggle a little. At least it showed him what for!

The shooting started again after Rinoa saw that Squall was okay.

Irvine told Squall to head up, and since Rinoa knew the way in she had to go with Squall. I told Squall that it might be best if he took Zell as he has done enough and he might come in handy.

There was also the matter of us getting up to the top of the building.

We headed down at least three flights of stairs before we got to the arm. Surprisingly Irvine helped both of us in before he jumped into the arm. It did go a bit slow. Irvine had a word with Zell and they sorted out the arm. Once we got to the top, we could feel the prison getting lower. Somehow Irvine managed to lead us through to the parking area. All us girls decided to go in the nice yellow transport vehicle that was there. The boys got in the other murky one with protests from Irvine.

So Seifer is alive, he must be insane to be siding with a Sorceress. Either that or he is insane. He can never take instructions or follow what we tell him yet he would follow a Sorceress to the ends of the earth. I don't want to know what fantasy's he has.

We ended up parking in a desolate area and watched as rockets flew into the air.

It was then that Irvine would tell us that the rocket was heading to one of two gardens.

The first one had gone to Tribia, which I knew and Squall kind of knew. Selphie looked a bit distressed. It was then that I knew we had to split, but as always it would have to be Squalls choice. Squall chose to take Rinoa back with him and Irvine as he couldn't really be responsible for letting them go to the missile base that we could see In the distance. Where as he knew Selphie wanted to go to the missile base and that it would be more helpful if she took me and Zell along with her. Either way, somehow there would be trouble wherever the destination was.

Me, Selphie and Zell went into the yellow truck, got changed and drove off to the missile base. What had I let myself in for!


	11. Missile Base

Missile base.

I had time to think in the truck on the way there. Was there chemistry with Rinoa and Squall? What was up with Irvine? I felt a bit rejected at the time. I thought back to the SeeD party. She had gotten him to dance while I was watching them the whole time. I wondered if anyone would miss me if something went wrong on the mission. Feeling a bit rejected I thought about times when I was training him. Seifer would be training with us at the same time and would always start a fight. Seifer would always be a complete jerk to everyone and has remained like that. All I wanted to do was help them both. Squall always looked so alone, which is why I wanted to help him and if needs be protect him. Now he was travelling with Irvine and Rinoa, while Zell, Selphie and I went to a missile base with a chance of death being involved.

I decided to stop dwelling on the past and focus at the task at hand. We neared the gate and a guard came looking at us. We had already changed into our guard outfits as soon as we got in the truck.

He waved us in.

We parked up and as we left the truck, I spotted a key card and picked it up.

We walked into the base and headed for the door. Selphie started getting stressed because we needed a key card to get in. I handed her the card I picked up.

The door opened.

"I hope we don't get caught just yet" I whispered to Selphie.

She looked determined instead of carefree although she kept saying about blowing the place up.

We talked to guards and then beat a few others up before the lights went out. Selphie had messed with the controls.

Then when we got to the rocket room, we were asked to help with a missile so we agreed to do it. We didn't want to break cover just yet.

Then they asked us to programme the computer. Selphie started tapping on the keyboard like a mad woman. Finally it was all set and we told the guard we have co-ordinates. So we went upstairs and were spotted as intruders. No sooner had he said that we were in our normal clothes and kicking there butts.

After looking round the room we found the control panel we were looking for and tampered with it, then we went into the other room to set the self destruct.

We discussed for about a minute that we should have twenty minutes as the self destruct time. I thought it was going well until we headed through the nearest door and outside. Someone had nicked the truck that we were in but It didn't matter anymore because we were greeted by a big mechanical monster.

After fifteen minutes we had beaten it and the guards that were in it. I looked around as we ran after Selphie. There was nowhere to go. We were going to die, according to Selphie and all she was thinking about was if Squall would take over the festival. Also she wondered if he let us go here to die. I don't think so, he wouldn't have chosen us if he didn't think we could do the best job we could of it. Deep down he cares, he just doesn't want us to see it. Although I think he cares overall more about Rinoa. That's me out of the picture I guess. I was poked out of my thinking by Zell who was pointing at the machine that we had just beaten. We found a way in and stayed there as the place exploded all around us. Then Selphie started pressing buttons. The machine started moving.

Some guards directed it to a boat and we were loaded on.

An afternoon later we found ourselves at Fisherman's Horizon.

We had been shuddering and steering this thing off the boat. Then we ended up next to this guard, in front of Squall, Rinoa and Irvine.

I was so glad to see them, until I realised that we were in this machine and that Selphie had started pushing buttons.

We were currently in a battle with them.

Could this get any worse?

Well yes. They beat us and the machine went into the water as we were trying to get out of the thing.

Eventually we crawled up the side of the ledge and slowly but shakily stood up.

I saluted first out of our team.

I was however confused about why they were there, but it became clear later when we followed Irvine back.

Squall looked glad to see us back. I could tell.

As we followed Irvine back, I turned round to see Rinoa talking to Squall. He had turned a bright shade of pink, but I decided that I wouldn't ask. I was keeping out of the picture.

In my mind, things were just getting complicated.


	12. The Big Party

The big party

Irvine came to talk to me about half an hour after we had gotten back to ask me about a performance thing that was going to happen and he needed everyone but Squall there. I said that I would come along.

We met up outside the Mayor of FH's house. Some music had gotten mixed up.

We were all asked to try instruments as we were going to be in the band. I told them I had no musical abilities. So they said I could tap dance. I was fine with that. Apparently this was going to be a celebration for Squall and his promotion. Rinoa was going to be his date for the evening. I had given up with the whole thing. It was obvious that she liked him and that he was actually getting used to her.

Irvine was going to meet them, and apparently try to score a date with her. I overheard him talking to himself while practicing.

Zell was going to be on guitar, Selphie on the flute and Irvine got stuck with the violin. So we practiced. My feet were getting sore practicing tap dance, but it was all going to be worth it in the end.

Then night came and we saw Rinoa, she was wearing the white dress that she wore to the SeeD ball. Half an hour later they turned up. I think they spoilt Irvine's chat up moment.

I said to Squall that this was his night and to congratulate him on promotion.

We started playing and then Squall and Rinoa walked over to the other side of the mayor's house. After a while she pushed him into the bowl that surrounded the mayor's house. They had a long chat before Squall ran off. We were left to clear up some bits and pieces.

As for the garden, I found out that Squall and his group had to go down a lot of ladders to find something hidden. Headmaster Cid had mentioned about it and was going to do it himself until Squall decided to take it upon himself to volunteer to do it.

Squall had crashed straight through some glass at one point, but hadn't hurt himself. Once they had found what they had been looking for, Squall had messed with the controls.

It ended up with them travelling up through the headmasters floor. Apparently they had found the controls. Then they nearly went into balamb town until Squall tried something. Then they bumped into Fisherman's Horizon, as they literally couldn't steer it properly. So that brings them up to date. Irvine told us as he lead us all back to garden.

I've got to say, Irvine has gotten better as a person since we first met him. He is actually working as part of the team, while keeping his individuality of sharpshooter loneliness. Although I don't know if that's a good thing as he is still chasing the girls, especially Selphie, who I think he has feeling for. Everyone seems to be pairing up in this group. Nobody should suggest me and Zell get together. For one thing, he isn't my type. And two, we have each too many fans. I have the trepettes and Zell has a lot of girls following him. Rinoa is still making those eyes at him but I am not sure weather he fancy's her or not. I think that we should check on Balamb town tomorrow, who knows what's going on!


End file.
